Glee club summer camp
by brighteyesstarshine
Summary: Emma and Will take the new directions on summer camp to Italy, A lot happens there of course, but I'm really bad at summaries so I suggest you read the story ;) It's mainly focussed on Faberry friendship, but everyone will get a storyline eventually. please review!
1. On the bus

"Come on you lot, the bus is leaving!" Will Schuester shouted across the parking lot.  
It was the day that they'd be leaving America and they'd be traveling to Italy for 2 weeks to have a "Glee club summer camp." It was something Will and Emma had come up with to get the kids to bond in a fun way and to sneak in some extra practice, of course. The trip wasn't going to be cheap, so at First it didn't look like they'd be able to go. But then Emma was able to make an arrangement with the campsite where they'd be staying. The camping had hired a band to entertain their guests everyday with several performances a day. The band had canceled though and the camping had been struggling to find a replacement, so they'd been really glad when Emma had offered their services. In return, the glee club got to stay at the campsite for 2 weeks in 4 mobile homes for free. Normally it would've been a struggle to get everyone to join a trip with the glee club, but even Quinn and Santana couldn't say no to a holiday in Italy.

When everyone finally got on the bus Will gave the driver the sign and the 2 hour long trip to the airport began. Everyone was super excited and happy to be going so the general atmosphere on the bus was good. Mercedes, Tina and Kurt were happily chatting and gossiping together, bursting into laughter every now and then. Rachel was sitting with Finn, who was talking to Puck, who was sitting next to Quinn. Quinn didn't really know what to say to Rachel and Rachel didn't know what to say to Quinn either so the two of them were just silently staring out the window.  
On the other side of the bus Santana and Brittany were playing some game and laughing about something they thought was funny, Sam, who was sitting with them, obviously didn't get it. Then there were Rory, Joe, Artie and sugar sitting in the back playing cards.  
Emma and Will were sitting in the very front of the bus looking at the kids. "I hope this trip will go well." Emma said softly. "Of course it will Em, we're going to Europe, it'll be great" Will replied as he smiled at Emma. She smiled back.

The bus brakes were screeching as it stopped in front of the airport. "Okay everybody." Will shouted. "Time to get out, our plane's leaving in an hour!" Everyone got up slowly, stiff from the sitting. "Auch," Santana groaned. "They should really make these Seats more comfortable." "Yeah." Brittany replied while stretching her back. I feel like I've been sitting on a pile of rocks for the past two hours." When everyone had come of the bus and collected their luggage the whole gang went into the airport and checked in at the gate. "Welcome children," A friendly looking steward said. "You're supposed to stay within this area from now until the plane boards in half an hour, but you're welcome to visit the shops over there or go outside into the smoking area over there." He pointed at a door. "Thank you sir," Will said. "I think we'll be fine." The steward walked of as mister Schuester continued. "Okay guys, the plane boards in half an hour. So go enjoy yourself but make sure to be back before then." Everyone then wandered of into the shops and toward the benches on the other side of the giant room.  
Finn and Rachel decided to take a look at the shops and Puck and Quinn went with them. Rachel was really annoyed by how close puck and Finn had gotten again. She didn't get it, Puck made Quinn pregnant and Finn should still be mad at him, but here they were acting as though it'd never happened. Finn being with puck all the time not only meant having Puck with them at all times, but his girlfriend Quinn too. Rachel was slightly annoyed by this because she seemed to be the only one that understood the awkwardness of the situation. Finn was supposed to hate Quinn, and Puck. But she didn't say that, instead she said nothing and just held Finn's hand. Like a good girlfriend was supposed to.  
Rachel was wrong though, she wasn't the only one who didn't get how Finn and Puck were friends. Quinn was still waiting for Finn to turn around and punch Puck, or her , in the face and to tell them off. She didn't like this, Puck and Finn hanging out meant her and Rachel being with them and "Hanging out" too, but not really, it was awkward, she and Rachel weren't friends and they'd probably never be. So them being together all the time wasn't a good thing. She wasn't comfortable with Finn either. They'd never talked about what happened with the whole pregnancy thing and Quinn felt like it was the giant elephant in the room right now. Well, maybe not an elephant, more like a bomb with a timer, counting down the seconds until Finn would explode. The boys didn't seem to notice though, they were just laughing and talking loudly.  
Finn wasn't angry at Puck anymore, he wasn't good at being angry. He had been angry, ofcourse. Who wouldn't have been? But he forgave the boy for what he did. He didn't forgive Quinn though, because what she'd done was way worse. But he wasn't angry with her anymore either. He just ignored her.

After half an hour of window shopping a voice rang trough the shops and the gate saying the plane was boarding. So everyone got in line to get on the plane.


	2. On the plane

When all of the passengers and luggage were on the plane some stewards came in to give everyone the safety instructions which was a standard procedure noone really paid any attention to. The New directions all sat in the back of the plane, it was a pretty big plane with three rows of two chairs. Two on the sides of the plane and one in the middle. When the steward was done with the safety instructions the seatbelt light switched on and the plane started moving.  
A voice rang through the plane saying the skies were turbulent or something and that they'd be having a rather bumpy flight. "Ooh.." Finn said, trying to sound scary. "Betcha the plane's going to crash." Puck started laughing, "Yeah man, just when we're flying over some important city or something. BOOM!" He shouted as he grabbed Quinn's shoulders. Quinn flinched and slapped Puck on his arm. "Don't!" she said. Her voice sounded weird. Puck was sitting in his seat backwards so he could talk to Finn. Therefore he wasn't wearing his seatbelt and a steward came up to him and told him to sit in his seat like he was supposed to. He wanted to talk to Finn though.  
"Hey Rach," Finn said. "how about I sit next to Puck and you sit next to Quinn?" Rachel hesitated. She didn't really want to sit next to the blonde. But Finn's pleading eyes convinced her. "Fine." She sighed as she stood up.  
Rachel walked upto the chair before the one she was sitting in and sat there. "Ehh.. Hi Quinn." She said. Quinn didn't react, she was just staring out the window. Rachel was slightly offended by this, she didn't really like Quinn or anything but she'd never ignore her, that was just rude. So she tried again, a little more forcefully this time. "Quinn!" Quinn flinched a little and then looked at Rachel, "what is it?" she said, slightly annoyed. "Ehm.." Rachel started, she hadn't meant to make Quinn angry. "are you okay?" she then said. "Yes of course." Quinn said quickly as she went back to staring out the window. Rachel shrugged silently and got her book out of her bag and started reading.  
The plane suddenly started wobbling up and down slightly, everyone looked up from what they were doing but a voiceover told everyone it was just turbulence, nothing to worry about. All of the passengers then went back to doing whatever it was they were doing. Accept for Brittany, who held her hands out and looked at them as they shook every time the plane would hop.  
Rachel was just about to put her headphones back on and continue to read her book when she saw Quinn had turned really pale. She carefully placed her headphones on her lap and turned to the blonde. "Quinn?" she said softly, her hand hovering over the cheerleader's shoulder. She wasn't sure if she should put it there or not. Quinn turned her look towards Rachel. "What, Rachel?" she said, trying to sound angry. It didn't really work though because her voice was kind of shaky. "Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel then said. "Yes Rachel I'm su…" Quinn got cut off by the plane bumping and jerked back in her seat with a soft gasp. Rachel then put her hand on the blonde's arm. "Suppose that's a no." She murmured. "It's okay Quinn, it's just turbulence." She tried. But Quinn stayed pushed against the back of her seat, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. "Hey," Rachel tried. Now gently rubbing Quinn's arm. "It's just turbulence, no need to be afraid." She then took the cheerleaders hands in hers. Not once thinking, gosh I don't like her, it was like her natural instinct to help people had taken over. "Quinn listen to me, we're fine, you're fine. Now breathe please.." She said. After a few seconds Quinn finally let out a shaky breath. But she remained frozen in her seat. "What are you afraid of Quinn?" Rachel then asked. "Of the turbulence?" She thought that was obvious but of course she couldn't be sure.  
Quinn nodded stifly. Rachel gently squeezed the blonde's hands and smiled at her sympathetically. "Why?" she said. "the steward's said it'd be okay now didn't they." Quinn didn't answer,she just involuntarily squeezed Rachel's hands when the plane hopped again, so Rachel continued. "And they really know what they're saying, they've been trained to do this you know. So i reckon we'll be fine as long as you relax a little because if you keep sitting like that your back will hurt like crazy when we get to Italy." Rachel sniffled softly, trying to make Quinn comfortable by joking a bit.  
Quinn then relaxed her muscles a little and moved a bit. Rachel was still holding her hands and they stayed like that for a while, just staring out the window. Quinn would still tense up and squeeze Rachel's hands everytime the plane would move but at least she wasn't sitting that awkward anymore, Rachel thought. After a while of sitting Rachel decided that she was now officially bored. Not wanting to shut the terrified blonde next to her out by reading her book again she asked Quinn if she wanted to play a game. Quinn looked at Rachel for a second but then nodded, "what game?" she said, her voice barely audible. "Ehm.." Rachel started. "How about… 10Questions people style?" Quinn raised her eyebrow. "What?" she asked. "Oh wait," Rachel said, I'll start. I've got a person in mind and you need to ask me questions to find out who it is." Quinn looked at her Shoes and then raised her hands to push her hair behind her ears, letting go of Rachel's hands. Rachel put her hands back in her own lap and smiled sympathetically. Quinn chose to ignore that look, because she wasn't about to admit that she'd just actually been comforted by Rachel. She'd always been afraid of flying but she'd never had to fly with anyone but her parents, so this was a very embarrasing First for her. But well, she thought, she should just focus on this stupid game. "Err.." she started. "Is it a boy?" Rachel shook her head. "No it's not." Quinn then continued. "does she have blonde hair?" Rachel shook her head again. That eliminated her and Brittany. "Is she a ginger?" no again. Emma was out. "Brunette?" Then Rachel nodded. That left Rachel herself and Santana. "Santana?" she tried. "Yes!" Rachel exclaimed. "You win!" Quinn couldn't help but smile a little. They kept playing for the what was left of the sixteen hour flight.


	3. Arriving in Italy

When the plane landed everyone was asleep, accept for Quinn and Rachel of course. They were still happily chatting and playing games. The First one to wake up again was Finn, who got startled by Rachel's laughter. He blinked his eyes a couple of times. Was that Rachel? He thought, but she was sitting next to Quinn right? Then who was she talking to? It couldn't be Quinn.. He then leant forward to see. Quinn.. "Ehm, Hi girls." He said. Quinn and Rachel both went silent and sat back in their Seats. Quinn didn't say anything but started staring out the window, Rachel turned to Quinn. "Hi Finn." She said. "were you just.. talking?" Finn asked hesitantly. "Ehm.." Rachel started. She wanted to say yes, but then again, she didn't like Quinn. And it'd be bad for the cheerio's reputation to be seen talking to someone like Rachel. After quickly glancing over at Quinn Rachel shook her head. "No Finn." She said. "You must've been dreaming." Finn smiled at her and Rachel smiled back.

Everyone was then woken up by the flight attendants and got off the plane. It was still very early in the morning back home, but here in Italy it was almost 12 and boiling hot. After being escorted off of the airport by security because Santana punched the steward that tried to wake her up the whole club got on the bus to the camping.  
The bus started driving and mister Schue grabbed the microphone which was next to the driver's seat. "Hi everyone, I hope y'all slept well." He said. "We are currently near Milan, or as the Italian's say: Milano." He raised his hand dramatically while saying the last word. The current temperature is 34 degrees celsius and it is now exactly noon. We will be arriving at campsite Bella Italia at lake Garda in about 120 minutes. But for now I'll just explain who will be staying where at the campsite." He cleared his throat. "We have 5 mobile homes on our hands. Each of these could sleep 7 people but I'm not sure if that's how full we want them to be. They're not that big." He said Grinning, making Emma chuckle. "The following people will stay in mobile home number 67 on Via London, that's what they called the 'street' where the mobile home is. Finn, Puck and Sam." "What about our girlfriends Schu!?" Puck shouted, obviously offended. "Sorry Puck." Will answered, school policy, girls and boys need to sleep separated." An annoyed groan could be heard. "The next mobile home," He continued, ignoring the boys' groan. "Will house Rory, Joe and Artie." Excited sounds were made, "Then for the girls' mobile homes." The teacher said. "What about Kurt?" Tina interrupted him. "I was just about to get to him Tina, he's staying with you, Mercedes and Sugar." He said. "Okay good." Tina said smiling.  
Puck couldn't believe it. "what happened to boys and girls sleeping separate?" He asked, clearly annoyed. Kurt sighed and shouted trough the bus. "Would you like me to share your bedroom?" Puck didn't say anything. "Exactly." Kurt continued. "So shut it." Mercedes snapped her fingers and laughed. Mister Schue rolled his eyes and sighed but then continued his speech. "Mobile home number 65 that is." he said. "Next, Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Rachel in number 64." Emma and I will be in 63. That will be all." He said and put the microphone down.

Rachel was horrified, sharing a mobile home with the 3 HBIC cheerios for 2 whole weeks seemed like the worst idea ever. They'd torment her, and she was sure she wouldn't last a day in their company. Even now that Quinn was no longer very close with her fellow cheerio's Rachel was still sure that she'd see none of the Quinn she saw on the plane again this holiday and that she would be flying home all by herself in less than a week.  
She sat next to Finn and slept for the whole 2 hour busride, just like everyone else did.

When the bus arrived at the campsite everyone was just waking up, it was only six in the morning at home now though it was two in the afternoon here. When the glee club got out of the airconditioned bus they were almost blown off their feet by a wave of heat. "This.." Santana said. "Is why they have siësta's here." Brittany didn't know what a siësta was so Santana explained to her that it was a 3 hour long break in which Italian's sat inside or in the shade and slept or did nothing.  
After checking in at the reception it was time to find the mobile homes and unload the luggage.


End file.
